


Hair Salon Magic

by jaexstar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is Sungyeol’s magician. (Sungyeol tries to get revenge on his ex-boyfriend by getting a makeover and becoming a lady. Woohyun is there to help. But really, he just wants to see the fairy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Salon Magic

Nam Woohyun owns a quaint little hair salon that he likes to call his pride and joy. It’s nothing extravagant, but it pays the bills to the upstairs apartment that he lives in and allows him to beautify the world one haircut at a time.  
  
It’s home and it’s his life and he loves it.  
  
It would be a shame if anyone disrupted his peaceful, beautiful, comfortable hair salon-centered life.  
  
Such a shame.  
  
Really.  
  
-  
  
“I need your help!” - is what Woohyun wakes up to. (When Woohyun is woken up- his thought process clearly goes something along the lines of: what the fuck, what time is it, what’s going on? What am I doing with my life? Who the fuck is doing this to me?)  
  
It shocks him awake, the sheer loudness of the plea. It sounds a little muffled (granted, Woohyun was sleeping on the second floor), but it was something that was completely impossible to ignore.  
  
But that didn’t mean Woohyun couldn’t try to ignore it. He pouts a little and raises the blanket over his head, ready to go back to getting his beauty sleep.  
  
And then Woohyun hears something that sound suspiciously like someone slamming into his front door. That makes Woohyun scramble off his bed and trip onto the floor in a scrawled heap; he pads towards the closest threatening object (which just so happens to be a small cardboard box filled with ramen) and stills, waiting to hear more noise.  
  
Woohyun is sure of it now- he hears someone banging on his front door, shouting (screeching?) at the very top of his lungs- and all of that noise just makes Woohyun very cranky. (In a half-asleep state, the fear doesn’t set in- his subconscious doesn’t realize that he could be walking into a completely terrifying situation. Nope. He’s just pissed that some motherfuck has decided to mess with his sleep.)  
  
He sighs when the noise does not cease and desist for another minute or so and realizes that he either needs to deal with it or not get any sleep tonight. Woohyun pads down the stairs of his apartment (with his very threatening box of noodles) and enters his salon with a grumpy frown on his face.  
  
The moment he sees who is banging at the door, his mind immediately registers the person as ‘not a damn threat, just a pathetic stupid ass’ and proceeds to drop the box with a grumpy huff.  
  
He reaches the door and stands face to face (or rather- face to neck?) with the person consequently taking away precious minutes of sleep. He’s crankier than ever, but tries to sound at least a tad bit civilized. “I’m sorry sir, but we are not open yet.” But that’s because, well, what hair salon is open at (Woohyun takes a wayward glance to the wall clock) 6:03 in the morning?  
  
He is fully prepared to shoo the nuisance away, but his mind finally registers what its really looking at. He is greeted with the sight of disheveled hair, ragged clothes, and clavicles that stick out so much that they should be considered unattractive (but are strangely not, which makes Woohyun even crankier than before). “Come back at ten, when normal people want their hair to be cut.” He rubs the bleariness out of his eyes and studies the sleep-ruiner. Sleep-ruiner is a pathetic sight to behold.  
  
“You have to hear me out,” is what this troublesome stranger says.  
  
“Leave before I call the cops,” is what Woohyun says in response.  
  
“You don’t understand- I need help.” Mysterious sleep-ruiner sounds almost like he’s begging. Woohyun agrees. Help he does need.  
  
“And you will get help. At 10.” Woohyun promptly tries to end by the conversation by turning around and walking back up stairs-  
  
But alas, he is stopped in his tracks by a wretched gargle and another thunderous slam. He turns around to see the stranger body slamming into the door- only to fall pathetically onto the floor in pain.  
  
Woohyun’s good conscience wins, causing him to rush over and open the door. “Oh my god, are you okay?”  
  
In hindsight, Woohyun wishes he would have known that the words “are you okay,” came with a trigger warning or something because his words have caused the fallen stranger to wail even louder than before.  
  
All Woohyun can do is place a hesitant and hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder. “There...there?”  
  
That’s all it takes. The pathetic stranger latches onto Woohyun without a second thought.  
  
And now Woohyun is trapped.  
  
Fucking shit.  
  
-  
  
Woohyun always had a little trouble saying no.  
  
“All I am asking is that you hear me out.” Woohyun is starting to lose feeling in his left hand. But that’s because a certain stranger is still hanging onto it for dear life and asking this of him.  
  
Woohyun sighs, ready to try and shoo him away once more. “Look, it’s still six in the morning and you’re actually really creepy so can you-”  
  
And then the stranger gets teary eyed and Woohyun just wants to groan and keel over because- damn it, now he feels guilty.  
  
“Wait, don’t cry!” He takes his hand (the one he still has feeling in) and pats the stranger’s head this time.  
  
“Will you hear me out now?” is the curt reply he gets.  
  
Woohyun grimaces. Opens his mouth. Tries to say no. And fails.  
  
Damn his inability to reject a person in need!  
  
(Especially towards pathetic looking strangers.)  
  
-  
  
“Okay, so let me get this straight, Lee Sungyeol.” Introductions have been made and now Woohyun feels like they’re actually getting somewhere. “You need a makeover.”  
  
“Correct.” He gets a determined nod in response, and Woohyun can already feel the headache forming.  
  
Woohyun purses his lips and tries to understand this whole situation. “To get back at the boyfriend that broke your heart and left you for someone else?”  
  
Sungyeol sneers a little, but still sounds just as determined as the first time. “You’re two for two.”  
  
This last part is the bit that makes Woohyun’s head hurt. “And you need to do so by becoming a lady?”  
  
Sungyeol grins, gums showing and thumb up in approval. “Damn, you’re on fucking fire.” The sad part is, Sungyeol actually means it. (He didn’t expect someone to so willingly accept his explanation, but hey, now he rather likes this Nam Woohyun.)  
  
Woohyun stares at him blankly before saying the first thing he thinks of. “You’re shitting me, right?”  
  
The whole plan sounds ridiculous. Sungyeol stares back at him, serious as can be.  
  
“I shit you not.”  
  
Woohyun takes pity on this Lee Sungyeol; he feels like it’s the right thing to do when he informs Sungyeol that, “Revenge plans almost never work out well.”  
  
“But my revenge plan is fantastic,” Sungyeol argues back. “All I need is for you to give me a makeover so amazingly awesome that my stupid ex-boyfriend will regret ever leaving me. But make me look like a chick because that is what I am competing with here.” It still sounds super ridiculous. But Sungyeol looks just as serious as beforehand and Woohyun can tell he wants this.  
  
Woohyun takes the whole time Sungyeol is talking to just stare at the person who literally barged into his figurative life. And he comes to one conclusion. Sungyeol is out of his damn mind.  
  
Sungyeol doesn’t even need a makeover in the first place. With a critical eye (and an open mind to see past all that is pathetic), Woohyun begrudgingly admits that Sungyeol isn’t all that bad looking. (In actuality, the man is gorgeous and could probably walk a runway- not that, you know, Woohyun would ever have any thoughts like that. No. Of course not.)  
  
But alas, back to the situation at hand. “So, then what? Are you going to try to make him take you back? Laugh at his loss? Make him kneel and apologize for his wrongdoing? What am I dealing with here?” Woohyun asks. Which is a problem. Because now that means he’s thinking about actually complying with this stupid revenge plan.  
  
It is the first time in their whole conversation that Sungyeol’s serious facade falters. “I haven’t thought that far yet,” he says. But his tone is a little subdued and more than a little broken and- damn it, Woohyun feels guilty again. “I just- I just want to hurt him a little. To feel a little bit of the pain he dealt me when he broke my heart.” His voice falters at the end, but he’s back to looking serious. And rather scorned.  
  
Damn, now Woohyun is feeling really guilty and sympathetic. He sighs and understands. He’s not the only one who has ever had his heart broken. Which is why Woohyun eventually ends up saying, “I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I’m not a fucking magician, okay?”  
  
He has pretty much given his approval to do this whole makeover thing and Sungyeol lights up like a fucking tree on Christmas Day.  
  
(Woohyun thinks Sungyeol looks much better smiling.)  
  
He tries to stop the happiness, just in case he raises Sungyeol’s hopes too high. “No, really. This is a hair salon, not a full out mystical and magical beauty shop.”  
  
“But you’re going to help me, right?” Sungyeol’s eyes are shining and Woohyun can see his gums again. He can also feel that headache again.  
  
Something in him makes Woohyun say yes. He just hopes that he doesn’t regret it later.  
  
-  
  
Woohyun regrets it later.  
  
-  
  
It’s not even eight o’clock and Woohyun has no idea what he’s doing with his life at the moment.  
  
In the last hour and a half, Woohyun had been rudely woken up by a stranger, figured out that said stranger was pathetic, got guilted by pathetic stranger, and was now taking cosmetics and hair supplies out from his back storage room.  
  
He really doesn’t know what’s going on.  
  
“This is pretty,” Sungyeol caws, holding up longhaired extensions. “I want this!”  
  
Woohyun sighs, takes the extensions, and sits Sungyeol down at one of his chairs. “Sit down, princess.”  
  
Sungyeol gets up and stomps on his foot. He apparently did not like the princess comment.  
  
Which makes them squabble and bicker over extensions and how you should never injure your stylists and how princesses were supposed to be dainty and some shit like that- but it’s the twenty-first century so daintiness was fucking overrated.  
  
-  
  
Sungyeol feels like he is making a friend.  
  
He likes that feeling (even if Woohyun won’t stop calling him a princess- just because he said princesses don’t need to be dainty).  
  
-  
  
Woohyun is currently setting Sungyeol’s extensions into his hair. The make up kit is open and ready for use off to the side. It’s still not even eight o’clock. He decides to make small talk (which, in hindsight, he regrets doing). He starts off with a casual question. “So your boyfriend is dating a girl now?” Which is the right thing to assume, seeing as how Sungyeol had demanded to fit the criteria of a girl by society’s standards. And he did say that was what he was competing with. That would also make the whole “revenge” part make a lot of sense too. Boyfriend left boyfriend for a girl? Woohyun could see that.  
  
Sungyeol fidgets around and tentatively grabs at an extension. “While Myungsoo has always considered himself bisexual- he’s not quite dating a girl.”  
  
Woohyun pauses at the answer. And now Woohyun no longer sees. “How can he not quite be dating a girl?” He gets back to the busy work; now he’s turned on the curling iron and is determined to make Sungyeol look like he has a full head of luscious locks.  
  
Sungyeol fidgets again and Woohyun has to slap his wandering hand away lest he messes up his curls. “He can be not quite dating a girl because he’s dating a boy still?” Sungyeol at least has the shame to look a little sheepish.  
  
Woohyun pauses mid-curl. And then just stops completely. “Then why the fuck do you want me to make you look like a girl?” Woohyun already thought he looked quite attractive as he was now. (Patheticness aside, of course.) He puts the curler down on the table and demands answers.  
  
“Because,” Sungyeol sounds seriously pained as he stresses this word. “You have not seen Lee Sungjong. He looks like the prettiest fucking fairy in the universe- and I am competing with that, so I need to look like the hottest bitch in town, okay?”  
  
Woohyun vaguely entertains the idea of picking the curler back up so he can poke Sungyeol and burn him with it. “Can’t the hottest bitch in town be a guy?” He really did not understand Lee Sungyeol.  
  
Sungyeol, in all seriousness, replies, “You have not seen Lee Sungjong. I need to be a lady.” He really does need to be.  
  
Woohyun decides to not ask any more questions.  
  
-  
  
Two hours later, Woohyun has suddenly become one of Sungyeol’s favorite people in the whole wide world. "You take it back, you are a complete and total magician."  
  
Woohyun preens a little at the praise. "Oh, stop," he says. What he actually means is  _oh, please continue telling me how great I am._  
  
Sungyeol is currently looking at himself in the mirror, admiring his perfectly done shoulder length curls and beautiful eye make up. “I fucking love you,” is all he can manage to say to Woohyun, as all other words in his vocabulary have faded away in awe.  
  
Woohyun gives a little self-appreciative chuckle before gazing at the front door, and then at the clock. It’s officially ten o’clock. He should open shop right about now. But as Woohyun looks back at Sungyeol, who is still checking out his fabulous self in the mirror, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to.  
  
(Besides! He  _did_ work today.)  
  
Woohyun stares at Sungyeol thoughtfully, still wondering what Sungyeol would do from here.  
  
“So, in the couple hours in which I slaved over your princess ass,” Woohyun gets a swift swat to the shoulder. Sungyeol looks wholly unapologetic as Woohyun pouts in pain. “Have you thought of what to do now that your makeover is done?”  
  
Sungyeol looks contemplative (and rather hot, if Woohyun the Magician could say so himself) for only a moment before suddenly standing up and marching to the door.  
  
With a determined gaze and pouty lips fresh with gloss, Sungyeol declares, “I’m going to go see Myungsoo right now and see where it goes from there.”  
  
Woohyun reacts accordingly, saying a friendly, “Bye, have fun,” before moving towards his make up kit.  
  
(Thank god Grandma Nam thought it would come in handy some day. He was a hair salon owner, not a make-up artist- but hey, maybe she knew he would meet someone like Lee Sungyeol.)  
  
He starts putting everything back in order and spraying the makeup brushes with antiseptic to clean them.  
  
Sungyeol looked at Woohyun like he was doing the strangest thing in the world. “What are you doing?”  
  
Woohyun looks up from his brushes, obviously shocked that Sungyeol hasn’t left yet. “Cleaning up?” He waves a particularly fluffy brush at Sungyeol in the sassiest way possible.  
  
All Sungyeol does is laugh and latch onto Woohyun, cackling a, “You’re coming with me, dipshit.”  
  
Woohyun knew he wouldn’t be able to open shop today.  
  
-  
  
Sungyeol and Woohyun take a small detour to the nearest shopping mall once Woohyun points out that his clothes aren’t exactly fitting of the type of lady Sungyeol wants to look like.  
  
He takes one look at his own clothes, screeches, and hails a taxi for the sake of looking fabulous.  
  
One hour, a very reluctant Woohyun, and three stores in the mall later, Sungyeol walks out of the store in a skimpy dress and killer heels.  
  
Woohyun tries not to die of a strange mix of pride and shame because  _oh my god I helped make that_.  
  
In Woohyun’s hand, he holds two other shopping bags- one filled with more heels and the other with dresses.  
  
He battles the inner urge to chuck the bags at the back of Sungyeol’s head and to run the fuck away from this situation forever.  
  
He battles the urge for only one reason- Woohyun said he would help this guy, so help him he would.  
  
(And because he wants to see the prettiest fairy in the world.)  
  
-  
  
It takes Sungyeol three tries to actually confront Kim Myungsoo.  
  
-  
  
The first try is a complete and utter failure.  
  
-  
  
It is now way past eleven, with their shopping trip way past them; Woohyun has found himself being coerced into following Sungyeol to some coffee shop downtown.  
  
“You walk well with heels,” Woohyun idly comments.  
  
Sungyeol’s curls are flowing proudly in the wind. “Thanks.”  
  
They stand outside awkwardly for fifteen seconds, with Sungyeol not moving an inch and Woohyun following his lead.  
  
But it can only be so long before Woohyun starts to feel awkward- so he breaks the silence in the best way he knows how. “I would just like to say something,” he declares. Some time in the midst of their silence, Sungyeol has grabbed for his hand and now Woohyun is slowly losing feeling in that hand. Woohyun figures it is due to nervousness or the need for some type of human contact, seeing as how Sungyeol is shaking slightly and looking skittish.  
  
But that doesn’t mean he likes the handholding. He tries to pry Sungyeol’s hand off his own, resulting in a tiny struggle.  
  
“What?” Sungyeol responds, tightening his hold as much as Woohyun tries to make him let go.  
  
“Besides the fact that you’re cutting off my circulation,” Woohyun grits out, successfully making Sungyeol lesson his iron grip after a couple quick, cheating jabs to the stomach.  
  
Sungyeol mumbles a quick apology before Woohyun deems it safe to continue. Now that blood is starting to flow back into his hand, he puts on a small, jesting smile before he says, “I barely know you. I mean, I met you this morning, but you’re already taking me out to coffee.” He gives a playful little wink to top it off and it does the trick.  
  
That breaks a little of the nervous tension surrounding Sungyeol and he’s quick to retort back with a gummy smile and a playful shove. “Shut up, ew.” With a dignified hair flip, he scoffs at the implication, staying only haughty for a moment. Sungyeol is still smiling. “You suck.”  
  
Woohyun laughs at his reaction, now finding it appropriate to ask, “So why are we here?”  
  
With a quiet sigh, Sungyeol reveals that, “This is Myungsoo’s favorite coffee shop. He always goes here at around this time.”  
  
Woohyun nods, accepting the answer. He figured as much. “Okay then, so, what’s the plan?”  
  
Sungyeol takes a deep breath and arms himself with loads of self determination, before announcing, “I am going to go in there, see if he’s here, and then go with whatever I feel like doing. And you are going to wait here.”  
  
Woohyun is half a nod away from agreeing before the words sink in. Incredulously, he slaps Sungyeol once before snapping, “You want me to wait here? After showing up to my salon at six, making me give you a makeover, dragging me shopping- why would you just want me to wait here?”  
  
Sungyeol makes a grumpy little whine before stamping his foot (which is precariously near Woohyun’s) and defending himself. “For moral support? Just- just let me look inside first, okay?”  
  
“But I want to see the prettiest fairy in the world and the guy that dumped you for the prettiest fairy in the world,” Woohyun argues. “I deserve to see them!”  
  
“No,” Sungyeol huffs.  
  
“Yes,” Woohyun frowns into the world, taking one step closer to the door. “Come on, just for a minute!”  
  
“No, no, and- uh, no.” Sungyeol huffs once more, stopping Woohyun in his tracks.  
  
After three minutes of a lot of bickering and mild slapping, they come to a compromise.  
  
“Okay, how about this,” Sungyeol starts, panting as he tries to catch his breath. “Give me ten minutes to be in there by myself, doing whatever I want. And if I don’t come out within the time frame screeching or with Myungsoo in tow, feel free to come in and check on the situation yourself.”  
  
Woohyun begrudgingly agrees, not seeing another easier way out. “Fine, but only ten minutes, okay?” He feels slightly winded after getting involved in a slap fest with Sungyeol.  
  
Sungyeol beams at him, takes another deep breath, and walks into the coffee shop he had become increasingly familiar with over the course of the year he had dated Myungsoo.  
  
He finds Myungsoo immediately, sitting in his usual spot. It’s the second table next to the window in the corner opposite of the counter. Sungyeol would never forget.  
  
Myungsoo isn’t alone.  
  
There is a dull ache in Sungyeol’s chest as he realizes that Lee Sungjong is sitting where Sungyeol would have, had they still been dating.  
  
Sungyeol takes a seat in an inconspicuous corner, getting the perfect view of Myungsoo and Sungjong without drawing attention to himself.  
  
He sits and stares at Myungsoo’s smiling face, at Sungjong’s cute little eye smile, at how they are gently holding hands with each other on the table. The longer he stares, the more it does something to his heart. The dull ache turns into something else, burns into him like a slow flame of anger.  
  
The worst part is that Sungyeol can’t even hate Sungjong; not really. He’s known the kid for a while, probably almost as long as Myungsoo has known him. And he’s a ball of forever fresh sunshine, along with being sassy and incredibly fucking gorgeous.  
  
Just his presence on this Earth is not fair.  
  
Because Sungyeol knows that Sungjong means no harm, that he just so happened to be the one Myungsoo ended up choosing instead.  
  
He’s angry over that.  
  
Angry, not sad.  
  
He’s a little heartbroken and mostly angry, but he’s not sad over Myungsoo.  
  
Well, he is. But Myungsoo’s not the cause of most of his sadness (although he can’t say the same about his anger).  
  
If anything, he’s sad over himself. He has been dumped and now he is in women’s clothing, watching his ex-boyfriend’s every move. If that’s not mildly pathetic and slightly creepy, then Sungyeol doesn’t know what is.  
  
And to top it all off, said ex-boyfriend looks blissfully content as he and the fairy talk over coffee.  
  
Sungyeol doesn’t know what to do, stuck between being angry over the injustice that is Myungsoo being so happy after just breaking up with him and figuring that the faster he moves on, the better.  
  
Sungyeol wants revenge, but at the same time- what would that do? Sungyeol just wants him to hurt a little, to at least feel a little pain for breaking up with him.  
  
But what could he do? Cause a scene? Try to make Myungsoo take him back? Laugh in face about how much better he is doing now? Tell Sungjong all of Myungsoo’s horrible and embarrassing habits?  
  
Oh and speaking of Sungjong- is he willing to drag Sungjong into the whole mess?  
  
He mulls over this with a scowl, arms crossed and mind contemplative.  
  
Sungyeol really did not think this through.  
  
Woohyun, on the other hand, is completely unaware of whatever inner turmoil Sungyeol is going through at the moment. All he is thinking about is how boring it is to wait by himself.  
  
He gets bored of waiting by himself fairly quickly.  
  
It has been only three minutes.  
  
So Woohyun goes enters the coffee shop, ten minute compromise be damned.  
  
Sungyeol freaks out the moment he sees Woohyun enter. He doesn’t want to be discovered, doesn’t want Woohyun to blow his cover, doesn’t want Myungsoo to see him after all. Not right now. Not when he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
As a cover, Sungyeol runs into Woohyun’s arms, heels clicking and fake extensions flailing, screaming, “Oppa, I’ve missed you!” in the best falsetto he could manage.  
  
Ten seconds in, and Woohyun suddenly has the air knocked out of him and arms full of Lee Sungyeol.  
  
Woohyun doesn’t even get to take a proper look at Kim Myungsoo and Lee Sungjong. His vision is vastly compromised by Sungyeol’s curls.  
  
-  
  
They go back to the salon to regroup.  
  
"What the fuck was that." Woohyun says with a flat, exasperated tone. In all honesty, he’s more than a little amused at the turn of events though, exasperated or not.  
  
"I panicked!" Sungyeol flails and lands on the floor in an ungraceful heap of 180 cm worth of hotness.  
  
Woohyun takes pity on Sungyeol’s pathetic soul and even more so pathetic attempt. “It’s okay, princess. There’s always next time.”  
  
Sungyeol lets out a little whimper and curls himself into a ball. He is so disheartened he doesn’t even mind the princess comment. Sungyeol mumbles and slurs his words a little bit, but Woohyun hears him loud and clear. “Do you think he saw?”  
  
“Probably not,” Woohyun says, patting his back to give a sense of comfort. “I mean, I didn’t get to see them or anything, especially since you dragged me out right after,” Woohyun snarks. “But I didn’t hear anyone getting up or trying to run over.”  
  
That’s the sad part, Sungyeol thinks. Because he’s fairly certain that Myungsoo didn’t even look over at the scene Sungyeol had made. He knew other patrons did- he even saw their judging stares as he bodily dragged Woohyun away from the coffee shop.  
  
And when Sungyeol had chanced one look back towards Myungsoo’s table, he had seen Sungjong look over curiously. Only Sungjong, as Myungsoo had been too busy admiring Sungjong, adoration plain on his face.  
  
Myungsoo couldn’t even be bothered to take his eyes off Lee Sungjong, even when Sungyeol had pretty much caused a complete scene five feet away from him.  
  
And that hurt.  
  
At this realization, Sungyeol feels the first stirrings of what he later figures out is him letting go, of moving on from a boyfriend that had so quickly given his heart to another.  
  
Sungyeol idly wonders if he had ever seen such a clear look of adoration on Myungsoo’s face because of him.  
  
His heart stirs once more, letting go of a little more of that love for Myungsoo after he figures that maybe Myungsoo had never liked him as much as he liked Myungsoo.  
  
Woohyun just pats his hair absentmindedly.  
  
-  
  
The second time goes a little better.  
  
But only a by a little.  
  
-  
  
It is three days after their initial meeting and Sungyeol’s first Myungsoo induced failure.  
  
Sungyeol arrives in Woohyun’s hair salon shop at eleven o’clock in a flourish, already in a knee high, flowing A-line dress. He’s wearing wedges to match.  
  
“Alright man,” Sungyeol starts talking the moment he opens the door. He’s holding a paper bag. Woohyun stares blankly at the intruder, one hand holding a pair of scissors and the other holding a section of hair. “Do me.”  
  
The customer looks slightly abashed at the statement while Woohyun just rolls his eyes, not batting an eyelash as he retorts, “I’m sorry princess, but as you can see, I’m busy.” He makes a little snip to prove his point. “Take your pathetic needs elsewhere.”  
  
It takes Sungyeol a couple seconds to realize the weight and implication of his words. “Not like that, ew,” Sungyeol flails. “I want to confront Myungsoo today, so I need you to do my hair and makeup.”  
  
Woohyun pouts at him and then points him towards the waiting area. “Yeah, well, take a seat then.” He goes back to the customer, snipping busily at hair while Sungyeol sulkily goes over to the waiting corner.  
  
He takes a seat and starts looking at pictures in a hair magazine. The different styles and colors of hair only amuse him for a couple minutes.  
  
In no time, Sungyeol lifts his eyes from the magazine and focuses on Woohyun instead, who is seriously and sincerely giving his customer what looks like a pixie cut. Sungyeol’s not sure of course, but that is his best guess.  
  
Woohyun turns out to be much more interesting than hair magazines. His mouth is clenched in concentration, giving Sungyeol a good view of his defined jaw line.  
  
Sungyeol speaks before he thinks. “You have a nice jaw line.” And then it processes and Sungyeol doesn’t even have the gall to be embarrassed. He couples the statement with a cheesy grin and Woohyun resists the urge to give him the finger.  
  
“Shut up, I’m working.”  
  
The customer looks over to the side and gives Sungyeol a quirky little smile before facing forward once more.  
  
That smile puts a smile on Sungyeol’s face and makes him chuckle a little. He whistles long and low while Woohyun works, now bent on distracting the other man and amusing the customer.  
  
Eventually he gets a small blush from Woohyun (out of anger or embarrassment, he isn’t sure) and a giggle from the customer.  
  
Sungyeol really doesn’t regret it.  
Before long, the pixie cut is finished and the customer pays Woohyun, even tipping him for putting her in a good mood.  
  
The customer gives Sungyeol a discreet thumbs up before she leaves, which makes Sungyeol beam proudly.  
  
Woohyun looks at him sternly once the customer is gone, happy customer service smile nowhere to be found. He says nothing but his facial expression translates to something like _I will destroy you, you fucking twat_.  
  
All Sungyeol does is turn that beaming smile onto Woohyun and hold up the nearly forgotten paper bag. “I brought you donuts.”  
  
Woohyun deflates before he even starts.  
-  
  
An hour and a half later, a freshly dolled up Sungyeol strolls down the street to the exact same coffee shop.  
  
“Is this the only place this guy goes to?” Woohyun asks, looking suspiciously at the coffee shop. His eyes eventually trail down to Sungyeol’s wedges and he frowns. He took extra measures today to wear insoles, as if the other man wasn’t taller than him before putting on heels.  
  
Sungyeol shrugs a little saying, “He’s here almost every other day, from around eleven to one.”  
  
Woohyun notes the times and then throws it away mentally. He doesn’t really care about this Kim Myungsoo. He’s just here to see Sungyeol’s plan through to the end. And to see the fairy. “So can I go in this time?” Woohyun asks, inching towards the entrance. “Because you told me I had to wait last time.”  
  
“Didn’t stop you last time,” Sungyeol deadpans.  
  
Woohyun grins proudly before opening the door and entering the establishment, Sungyeol in tow.  
  
Myungsoo and Sungjong are sitting in the exact same seats as the day before.  
  
Woohyun and Sungyeol take a table a couple feet away; close enough to see them but far away enough to talk about Sungjong and Myungsoo.  
  
There is a soft little smile on Myungsoo’s face as Sungjong rants- at least, Sungyeol thinks Sungjong’s ranting, judging from the animated movements and furrowed eyebrows. Myungsoo doesn’t seem to be contributing to the conversation. In fact, he seems content enough just to hear and see Sungjong.  
  
Even in their relationship, Sungyeol had been more of the instigator in conversations, even if Myungsoo had talked a fair amount as well.  
  
Myungsoo says something to Sungjong that obviously placates the other man, putting a small smile on Sungjong’s face. That smile, in turn, spreads to Myungsoo. He looks mighty pleased with himself for making Sungjong smile.  
  
Sungyeol hadn’t noticed the first time, as he was so bent on being angry and extracting some sort of revenge- what type, even he wasn’t sure. "Myungsoo looks happy. Like, really happy."  
  
Woohyun disregards Sungyeol’s statement completely. He’s more so focused on the person sitting across from Myungsoo. “Oh shit, you weren’t kidding when you said he was the prettiest fairy in the universe. Just look at that hair.”  
  
Woohyun approves. The inner hair stylist in him just wants to skip over and run his fingers through those gorgeous locks.  
  
Sungyeol pretty much slaps Woohyun upside the head for his commentary and then puts his head on the table. "I can't deal with this right now." He groans a little and tries to be one with the table.  
  
“No, but seriously, I totally understand the fairy comment now,” Woohyun earnestly says this as he blatantly stares at Sungjong.  
  
Sungyeol really can’t deal right now.  
-  
It seems completely natural that they head back to the salon once more.  
  
“You know, I’m losing business because of you.” Woohyun doesn’t remember the last time he closed shop on days that weren’t his day off.  
  
They end up bonding over ice cream.  
  
“Shut up,” Sungyeol waves his spoon fiercely. “I am your business.”  
  
“Sadly enough,” Woohyun fakes a sigh, spooning another bit of ice cream into his mouth.  
  
They are both cutely sharing a tub of cookie dough ice cream.  
  
There is comfortable silence before Woohyun decides to say what is on his mind and announce, "That Sungjong really is pretty though."  
  
Sungyeol groans at the remembrance of the pretty boy that unintentionally ruined his love life- but not really, because nothing is his fault. If anything, Sungyeol should have known. Myungsoo always had a soft spot for Sungjong. Even when they were dating. Hell, even he had a soft spot for him.  
  
He idly thinks about how Sungjong would probably destroy them both if he knew that they referred to him as the prettiest fucking fairy in the world.  
  
"I hate you,” he half-heartedly says, tugging on the tub so that Woohyun couldn’t get any. “I hate everyone. I hate the world,” he grumpily declares, drowning his sorrows in cookie dough ice cream.  
  
With a toothy grin, Woohyun quips back, "It's okay, you're hotter." He takes back possession of the ice cream.  
  
Sungyeol purses his lips at the statement and sulkily, like a child demanding for reassurance, asks, "Hotter as in hot enough to be the hottest bitch in town?" He disregards the ice cream in favor of hearing Woohyun’s answer.  
  
"Hotter as in hot enough to be the hottest bitch in town," Woohyun confirms with a nod and a quick upturn of his lips.  
  
Sungyeol decides then and there that Woohyun is a keeper and needs to be in his life at all times. He curls contently into Woohyun as they eat ice cream and say bad things about Myungsoo to make Sungyeol feel better.  
  
Sungyeol lets go of Myungsoo and the anger that he has been holding on just that much more.  
  
-  
  
The third time Sungyeol tries to confront Kim Myungsoo, he actually succeeds.  
  
-  
  
On the third attempt, Sungyeol shows up at the coffee shop Woohyun-less, one full week after the last failure.  
  
It has been almost two weeks since Woohyun and Sungyeol’s initial meeting, with the two becoming something akin to close friends. They are at the point of randomly texting each other and hanging out just to be in each other’s presence.  
  
The only reason the other man isn’t with Sungyeol today is because he is busy with a stream of customers, all of which had their appointments moved when Woohyun had closed shop the other days or had been forced to on other random days because of Sungyeol. (Woohyun learns that it is time consuming being friends with Lee Sungyeol.)  
  
When Sungyeol enters the coffee shop, he walks in with a purpose and strides confidently to Myungsoo’s table. He is still wearing makeup and extensions- even if he felt the urge to come as how he normally dresses. But he started this whole “confront Myungsoo” thing in a dress and he’ll finish it in a dress.  
  
Even if his thoughts about it have changed. Even if he doesn’t want the same end result he had initially wanted the day he burst into Nam Woohyun’s life.  
  
“Hi,” Sungyeol breathes out, stopping right in front of Myungsoo.  
  
Oddly enough, Sungjong is nowhere to be found. “Sungyeol? What are you doing here?” After a mild pause, Myungsoo adds, “And in a dress with makeup and a wig?”  
  
“First of all, it’s not a wig, they’re extensions,” Sungyeol retorts, taking the empty seat across from Myungsoo. His old seat. “And as to what I’m doing here,” he says it simply and with a little hair flip to top it off. “Getting revenge.”  
  
Myungsoo looks rather confused, as he should be- but having spent an intimate year with someone as their boyfriend gives a person insight, and in seconds, Myungsoo picks up on Sungyeol’s thought process. On what he’s doing here, why he is in women’s clothing. “Look, Yeol, I’m sorry, but-”  
  
The old nickname stings a little- but only a little. Sungyeol bears it and grins, effectively cutting Myungsoo off and continuing his sentence. “Is what I am supposed to be saying. But Myung-” There is a sense of old familiarity that digs a little into Sungyeol. But it doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.  
  
With a little smile, he asks, “You’re really happy, aren’t you? With Sungjong?”  
  
Myungsoo says nothing; he only averts his eyes and nods, and that is enough confirmation.  
  
Sungyeol’s not as sad as he thought he would be. He’s not even a third as infuriated as he expected.  
  
“You broke my heart,” he says this flatly. “Broke up with me for a mutual friend of ours, someone that you always favored, even when we were dating.”  
  
He should be raging angry, scorned and infuriated from this break up with someone he has held so dear for so long.  
  
Myungsoo tries to talk, to explain himself, to apologize and say that it’s not Sungjong’s fault, to say that he couldn’t help how he felt ( _feels_ ) about Sungjong. To say that it’s okay if Sungyeol is mad at him.  
  
It comes out in rambling sentences; Sungyeol knows Myungsoo is trying hard to explain everything, but his ex-boyfriend was never good at articulating in stressful situations.  
  
But he understands the gist of it, that Myungsoo sincerely feels guilty about it. He understands that Myungsoo broke up with him because he knew he couldn’t string him along, not when he wanted a relationship with someone else.  
  
He understands that Myungsoo is expecting Sungyeol to be angry with him, accepts it.  
  
But Sungyeol figures that he isn't that angry- because, hey, he is doing pretty well for himself after having his heart broken.  
  
He stops Myungsoo’s rambling by putting a hand up. He thinks about what to say carefully, to tell Myungsoo that he’s okay and that he’s not mad anymore.  
  
Sungyeol says this as sincerely as he can. “I’m happy for you, Myungsoo.” He really is.  
  
Because when he thinks about it, he has someone to go home to, a friend that will laugh with him, treat him to ice cream, and go along with his crazy ass plans.  
  
He figures he doesn't really need Kim Myungsoo. Not if he's happy with Lee Sungjong. And he doesn’t really need revenge- admittedly, he probably wouldn’t have gotten proper revenge anyway. Myungsoo would never leave Sungjong and Sungyeol is not enough of a prick to try and ruin their happiness.  
  
(He really didn’t think the whole thing through.)  
  
Sure, Sungyeol is still a little sad. But thinking about Nam Woohyun and how the smartass will inevitably go out of his way to make sure he's okay- well, that makes him feel a little better.  
  
He mulls over this quietly as he sits with Myungsoo.  
  
They are later joined by Sungjong, who looks rather surprised to see Sungyeol. “Hyung!” he greets Sungyeol with a smile and drags up a chair to sit next to Myungsoo.  
  
Myungsoo beams at his boyfriend and reaches out to hug him; Sungjong flicks Myungsoo’s forehead, giving him a glance that clearly says _behave_ before turning to look at Sungyeol. With a cautious smile he asks, “How have you been, Sungyeol hyung?”  
  
Myungsoo pouts a little but doesn’t move to try and touch Sungjong openly. He sits quietly next to Sungjong as Sungjong waits for Sungyeol’s answer.  
  
Sungyeol honestly answers as truthfully as he can. “I’m doing okay, Jongie.”  
  
Sungjong smiles brightly at his answer and the familiar nickname; a little bit of the barely there tenseness in his shoulders dissipates. “That’s good to hear,” he says. He shifts in his seat a little and gets more comfortable.  
  
Once he is settled in, Myungsoo takes a gentle hand and runs his fingers through Sungjong’s hair, softly petting him. Sungjong doesn’t give an obvious reaction; he doesn’t even look like he has noticed. It looks like a natural, close, and gentle exchange between the two of them and all Sungyeol can do is stare.  
  
He finds it odd, almost interesting, that he feels close to nothing seeing how affectionate Myungsoo and Sungjong are. How good they are together.  
  
Sungyeol only wishes that Woohyun were next to him so that they could make fun of how bad Myungsoo has it for Sungjong.  
  
He purses his lips as an epiphany hits him. “Hey Myungsoo,” he suddenly says, effectively ruining their moment. Sungyeol internally cackles at the little pout Myungsoo has now that Sungjong has slapped his hand away in favor of listening to what he has to say. “Thanks for breaking up with me.”  
  
Myungsoo looks confused once more, and rightly so. “You’re welcome?” His tone sounds more like he is asking a question and he looks unsure the whole time.  
  
With a gummy smile and a bright and happy tone, Sungyeol says, “I met Nam Woohyun because of it.”  
  
It only takes Myungsoo seconds to reach clarity.  
  
And with that clarity, Myungsoo repeats the same words Sungyeol had said only minutes prior. He, like Sungyeol, sincerely means what he says.  
  
“I’m happy for you.”  
  
-  
  
Woohyun gets a text from Sungyeol at around eight o’clock, just as he is about to close the shop for the day.  
  
 **One New Message From: Princess**  
  
 _Talked to Myungsoo. The fairy too. Coming over now, so have your door unlocked._  
  
Woohyun is expecting the worst. After all, Sungyeol had come in the morning to get his hair and makeup done.  
  
It is now clearly evening, so Woohyun can’t even imagine the talk they had. (In reality, Sungyeol had a very nice day with Myungsoo and Sungjong, playing games and eating.)  
  
Woohyun is expecting tears, anger, the whole damn shabang. Better to be expect the worst than not be prepared for it.  
  
So he comes up with a very consoling speech ahead of time.  
  
-  
  
The moment Sungyeol walks into the salon, Woohyun stalks over and pulls him into a slightly awkward hug- because while the gesture is nice, Sungyeol is just too tall to try and hug him around the neck.  
  
Woohyun starts talking accordingly. “This isn’t some fairy tale where he’ll come running back to you, okay? And you don’t need him anyway!” Only half of his statements are actually consoling, but Woohyun is proud of his speech anyway.  
  
Sungyeol responds accordingly and with a quick eye roll. “Yeah, well, it’s not like I want a fucking fairy tale anyway, okay?” He fixes their hug by removing the arms around his neck and putting them around his waist so that he can freely hug Woohyun around his neck.  
  
Woohyun doesn’t miss a beat, even with the sudden change in the hug- his arms were getting tired anyway.  
  
He continues on with the speech that he had prepared. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re hotter than that Sungjong kid.”  
  
Sungyeol looks at Woohyun with a clear expression of disbelief. “You really think I’m better looking than Sungjong?  
  
“I said hotter, not better looking,” Woohyun deadpans. “He’s the prettiest fucking fairy in the world, remember?”  
  
Sungyeol just sighs. It’s hard to argue with the truth.  
  
Woohyun grins, clearly the winner of that part of the argument.  
  
“You are right though,” Sungyeol says with a little huff, releasing Woohyun in favor of crossing his arms. That makes Woohyun let go and take a couple steps back. There is an immediate feeling of coldness, which makes Sungyeol idly think that Woohyun is rather warm. He likes warm things.  
  
“Thanks, I know,” Woohyun responds before thinking. After the words process, he sheepishly asks, “Which part was I right about again?”  
  
There is a tiny little pout on Sungyeol’s face as he thinks about how he never would have thought he would be in this situation two weeks prior. “I neither need nor want Myungsoo. He’s happy where he is at and I will be to.” There is a little stretch of silence and a deep sigh before Sungyeol follows up with, “Once, you know, I get what I want.”  
  
Woohyun is curious. He tilts his head to the side and demands answers. “And what is it that you want?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Sungyeol starts. Except he does know, he just doesn’t know how to say it. Another stretched out pause later and Sungyeol is timidly admitting, “A magician, maybe?”  
  
There’s a little tiny blush on Sungyeol’s face and he is uncharacteristically subdued; Woohyun would laugh at the scene except-  
  
The implication is there and Woohyun gets it immediately. It increases his heartbeat, gives a little pink color to his cheeks, and makes his throat suddenly feel so dry.  
  
Woohyun doesn’t know how to respond right away.  
  
The lines that have built and defined their relationship are suddenly blurred and Woohyun’s not sure if Sungyeol means to cross over the line of friendship (which Woohyun would be totally okay with, and is actually what he is hoping for) or to stay where they are now (which Woohyun would still be okay with, but kind of bummed about)-  
  
But thinking about how much he has bonded with this Lee Sungyeol, how close they are now, how good they could be together-  
  
His answer, regardless, is the same for both instances.  
  
“I think I know where you can find one.”  
  
-end.


End file.
